comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man (Ironmonger7 film)
Iron Man '''is a film from Ironmonger7's universe and the very first one, starring the title character. It stars Robert Downey Jr., Gwyneth Paltrow, Terrence Howard, Jeff Bridges, and Sam Rockwell. Plot '''Kabul, Afghanistan: Military Humvees drive by in the desert as a non-soldier is inside, holding a drink and wearing sunglasses. As the soldier next to him looks, Tony says "I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!" "We can talk sir," Says the soldier, Jimmy. Tony is confused. "Oh I see. Is it personal? "No, you intimidate them" answered the female driver. Tony responded "Good God, you're a woman. I honestly... I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first." "I'm an airman." facts the driver. "You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" The other soldiers laugh at the comment. "Come on, it's okay, laugh." Tony told about the laughing. He removed his sunglasses as Jimmy held his hand up. "You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" "Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" "Yes, it is very cool" Jimmy threw his camera over to Pratt, who took the photo. As Jimmy held a peace sign, he put it down when Tony told "please no gang signs". "Just kidding throw it up." He held it back up but as Pratt was about to take the picture, the vehicles explode. "What's going on?" Tony asked. "Jimmy, stay with Stark!" shouted Pratt but as he walked out he was immediately shot. With him dead, Jimmy was forced to fight himself and closed the door on Stark. "Stay in here!" But as he was shot down, Stark sat in the vehicle alone as bullets pierced it. He walked out and ran to a rock where he grabbed his phone, but as he typed the number, a missile with "Stark Industries" lands in front of him. He runs but is too slow to escape. He falls on the ground, bodily injured. 36 Hours earlier: :Las Vegas, Nevada: Inside of Las Vegas, people watch a ceremony as a man voices over a on-screen presentation involving Stark. "Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Justin Hammer attempted to buy until , at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and interests around the globe." James Rhodes is on stage holding an award for Tony. " As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark. Tony?" On one of the tables is sitting Hammer and Obadiah Stane, who arrives to the stage and grabs the award. He whispers to Justin "I got this." "Thank you Colonel." Stane tells Rhodes. He tells him back "Thanks for the save". "This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much." Obadiah tells to the people. "This is wonderful. Well, I'm not Tony Stark. But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Tony, you know...The best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He's always working." However, Tony is gambling and Rhodes gets there. "Work it! Come on! We should just stay till the morning." "You are unbelievable" Rhodes says. "Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?" "Nobody roped me into anything!" "I'm so sorry." Tony tells him back. "But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored." "Of course I'd be deeply honored. And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?" "It's right here. Here you go." He tries to give the award to Stark but he refuses it. "There it is. That was easy. I'm so sorry. " "Yeah, it's okay." "Wow! Would you look at that? That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around. " "Give me a hand, will you? Give me a little something-something." Tony asks a woman. She blows on the dice and Rhodes pokes his head, and Stark allows Rhodes to blow as well. "I don't blow on a man's dice." Rhodes tells. "Come on, honey bear." Rhodes knocks the dice out of Tony's as it falls on the table, and the dealer says "Two craps. Line away." "That's what happens." Rhodes says. "Worse things have happened." Tony tells "I think we're gonna be fine. Color me up, William." He tells his bodyguard "- This is where I exit. - All right." "Tomorrow don't be late" Rhodes tells before leaving. "You can count on it" Tony tells him as they go their separate ways. :Outside of Las Vegas: As Tony and his bodyguards are about to get into Tony's limo, a woman approaches and says Stark's name. "She's cute" Happy Hogan told to Tony. "She's fine" Tony tells him back. "Hi." "Hi." "Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine." She introduces herself. "Can I ask you a couple of questions?" "Yeah okay. Go on." "You've been called the Da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?" "Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." "What do you say to your other nickname, the Merchant of Death?" "That's not bad." "Let me guess. Berkeley?" Tony asks. "Brown, actually" Christine corrects him. "Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals." Tony explains. "Rehearse that much?" She asks him. "Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime." He tells. "I'd like to show you first-hand." "All I want is a serious answer." "Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy, "Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy."" "That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks." Christine says, referring to weapons. "My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero." He continued the story. "And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering." Christine told her opinion. "Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey." "You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?" She asked him. "I'd be prepared to lose a few with you." Tony ended the interview. :Stark Mansion: After Christine slept with Tony, she awakens in bed alone. "Good morning. It's 7:00 a.m. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 a.m." Told J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony's A.I. She walked out of the bed and put on Tony's shirt and looked for him. "Tony?" "Hey Tony?" "You are not authorized to access this are." J.A.R.V.I.S. said. "Jesus." She said. "That's J.A.R.V.I.S.", appeared a woman. "He runs the house. I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go." "You must be the famous Pepper Potts." Christine recognized the woman. "Indeed I am." "After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning." Christine mocked Pepper. "I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires, including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?" Pepper insulted her back. Meanwhile, Tony was working on his car, an old-school 1930s Ford. As Pepper walked down to him, he asked Pepper on Christine "How'd she take it?". "Like a champ." Potts told. "Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?" He asked her. "Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago." "That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there." "Tony, I need to speak a couple things to you before you leave." "Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" "Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings." Pepper told him. "Do you want it? Yes or no. Is it a good representation of his spring period?" "No. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked, not "spring" like the season." "So?" "I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced." "I need it. Buy it. Store it." "Okay. The MIT commencement speech..." "Is in June. Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down..." "They're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes." "Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me." Pepper said. "I need you to sign this before you get on the plane." "What are you trying to get rid of me for?" Tony asked. "What, you got plans?" "As a matter of fact, I do." Pepper replied. "I don't like it when you have plans." "I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday." Pepper explained. "It's your birthday?" Tony had forgot Pepper's birthday again. "Yes." "I knew that. Already?" "Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year." Pepper told. "Get yourself something nice from me." Tony told. "I already did" Pepper told back. "And?" "It was very nice." "Yeah" Stark said. "Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark." He called her back. "You're welcome, Ms. Potts" "Okay" Then, Tony drove in sports car behind his limo driven by Happy. They met up at the airport at Stark Industries where Tony walks out of the car and meets with Happy. "You're good. I thought I lost you back there." Tony said to Happy. Category:Movies